


You Don't Know Me

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Espionage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Side fic of the Drabble fic that i have up here. You think you know Artimis? I doubt that you know her past and her interaction. Pre AoE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“About time Shadow... or should I call you Artimis” Attinger comments as she walks in.

 

“sorry about that commander.” she purrs, Artimis had her long brown hair braided and wrapped in a bun, she wore a blank tank top that showcased her Various Tattoo's covering her shoulders, arms, and chest. She wore black jeans, and black boots. “You know stuff like that takes time.” she purrs as she hops up on his desk and crossed her legs, she leans back on her arms and looks at him with amused eyes

 

“how's your mission going?” he asks, he was resting on the couch opposite of her.

 

“ Slow, Derek's hard to trust... and so far no contacts...” she replies with a slow smirk. “though if we can lour Derek into a false sense of security... maybe we can draw one of them out.” she suggests.

 

“We could, I know we are still looking out for others around the country.” he murmurs as he looks over his best assassin and Lieutenant. She had a knack for killing, her father was a notable navy man and her mother was in the army. She was a simple Air Man flying an F-15 when he got his hands on her; she looked innocent but boy could she act innocent and well sexy; she knew she had the looks and body, and she used it to her advantage.

 

“It's only a matter of time Harold, Commander Orion is suspecting something already.” she states as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her 40 D breasts up even more against the already form fitting and slimming tank top.

 

“Who's fault is that?” he received a low growl from the shorter woman “Nefertiti. You know about getting too close to targets.” he reminds her, he watched her brown eyes look away and down.

 

“I know.... “ she shifts and bites her lip, She was 23; quite young for an assassin but she had a damn good knack for it. “i should keep the mission in mind; … I should indulge myself once in a while with my playthings...” she gives him a soft pout. “I'll contact Lockdown. See what he can do.” she murmurs before sliding off the desk and walking towards him. She settles herself on his lap, “but....” she murmurs softly as she looks at him with a playful smirk.

 

“Nef.” he breathes out, his wife didn't know about the affair that he was having with Nef; no one needed to know.

 

“I Gotta go Commander, I'll report within the week.” she murmurs before slipping off his lap and walking to the door

 

“We'll Get rid of them; it's a matter of time.” she comments before grabbing her black leather jacket and walking out to the door where a carbon black Lamborghini was parked at the side of the road, a man about her age; well built with brown hair and bright green leaned against the side. He had tanned skin, almost like he was always working out in the sun all day. he had a claw mark scar going over his left eye, it started at his hairline and stopped at his cheek, it was a light brown color it had gotten infected when it was healing, the edges were a deep red almost brown in color. The scar was slightly raised; surprisingly it didn't impair his vision. He wore a gray shirt with the golden symbol of the Lamborghini on his chest, a black leather jacket that covered part of the symbol and blue jeans.

 

“I have to say.” she starts with a smile as she takes her braid out and walks up to him “You look a lot better with this holoform” she gently raised her head as he raised a brow at her.

 

“ You humans are strange creatures...” he comments in a soft british voice. He grabbed her arm and pinned her against his actual frame “And yet, you remind me of a hunt that keeps going.” he rumbles as he leaned forward trapping her effectively against his actual frame.

 

  
“I'm probably the only woman who lives different lives Lock.” she murmurs as she reached up and ran her hands through his brown hair. “But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun.” she murmurs as she pressed against his larger body.

 

“Careful Shadow, you are treading on rough terrain.” he cautions as he watches her.

 

“What if I like it that way?” she challenges as she tilts her head upwards to look him in the eye.   
  


“We need to go my Shadow.” he rumbles, he smirks at the pout that he was given and leans down to capture her lips in a kiss. “you don't want to have your commander or human lover waiting.” he murmurs softly before pulling away. Shadow stared at the building before slipping in his passenger's seat. She had to play her cards carefully if she was going to make this work. Two separate lives.... god help her if they collided any time soon.

 


	2. A Chat That Changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us do know artimis.... Why do people call her shadow? why does Lockdown take a liking to her? Will Derek Find out what Lies he has been living?

They Drove through the town, Lockdown's holoform idly touching her hair.... she learned to accept the strange bounty hunter's touches; it wasn't all bad she supposed. “Shadow.” he rumbles beside her, “you are brooding again... unlike last mission where you were a simple decoy we need you in infiltrate their higher ups.”

 

“i know.” she breathes out, looking through his windshield “I Can't get attached either. I don't know what to do lock...” she closed her eyes and tilted her helm.

 

“We'll get your original form back... the humans have it... that I am certain. I'm closing in on it... one month. Give me that...” he looks over at her and looked at her, his green eyes looking at her profile.

 

“The sooner that I am in my frame Lockdown the better... this fleshy body” she sneered “it... I don't like it...” she growls softly before switching to her native language “ _this race.... they kill their own brethren.... just like prime and his race_ ” she watched as they made their way to the Air Force Base.   


“Humans are flawed my queen... you realize that... even what you alone have been through.” he murmurs softly as he pulls up, he looks up at his rear view seeing Derek walk forward. “time for you to play shadow.” he deactivates his holoform and lets shadow climb over and exit the drivers side. 

 

She climbs out and turns to a storming Derek. Oh shit.... she had training today and she was well busy...she put on a fake smile and walked up to him “Hello commander.” she greets as she watched him carefully. She was on edge but she hid it.

 

“Where the hell have you been!?” he hissed as he stormed up to her, his blue eyes alight with fire and well pure anger. His hands were balled into fists at his side and his face was slightly flushed. He glared and roughly grabbed her “I called you twice, Do you know what anxiety you caused me when you left earlier!” he sneered.

 

She was slightly taken aback from how aggressive he got, “as you can see I'm fine Derek. I was checking on something, I know I had training and I forgot. Look if you want me to do training I will now but you need to back off.” she comments as she walks past him, something had changed in her. This wasn't the loving woman that he knew.

 

He followed her, this wasn't the normal Artimis that he knew... this was something different almost like she was hiding something. “Art.... Artimis, stop. What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on with you?” he questions as he follows her to their room, what the hell was going on?

 

“Nothing is going on Derek, I'm fine... a little tired but otherwise I am fine.” she comments as she sits down on the beanbag chair she lays on the soft cushion and looks up at him. “really babe. It's nothing.” she watches him start to pace around the room. 

 

“ Really?” he hissed as he looks down at her “then why have you been missing for a good part of the day? Why didn't you tell me where you were going so I could tell commander Orion where you went.” he didn't know what to do, she was fine yesterday... where ever she went, it changed her and he didn't know what. He saw the warmth in her eyes, sure but there was something underneath it that he couldn't explain. 

 

“Derek.... my past is a long one that I don't particularly want to share so will you please back off and let it go! I don't plan on leaving the air force any time soon. I know we have been keeping Us!” she gestures between the two of them “ a secret from the higher ups and I understand the need. But maybe one day... not today... but one day I will tell you what happened.” she gets up and walks up to him, she loops her arms around his neck and leans against him. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. 

 

He sighs and nods, he could only hope that she would tell him.... he didn't want to be that man who push his lover too far. His other half... that is how much she meant to him, he couldn't loose her. 

 

When morning came she was laying beside him, they had their night . Those were few and far in between, he loved everything about her, but what stuck him as odd was that last night she seemed far more distant than she normally was. What was going through that head of hers, he opened his blue eyes and took in the sleeping form of Artimis before getting up and getting dressed. He gently threw a blanket over her severely scarred and badly burned naked body. He would ask softly about the scars and got no answers, 'in time i'll tell you.' she always said with a soft smile. When would that time come? When they were done serving? Next week? When? When was enough....He shook his head and exited the room planning on working out and paperwork.... oh lovely paperwork. 

 


	3. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown finally has a moment with Shadow and he takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smutt that was poorly written :3

Artimis woke up alone and well was grateful for that. She looked up to see Lockdown's holoform sitting in the far chair. “he has an uncomfortable cot.... so you decide to frag and sleep on the beanbag chair?” he comments snidely.

 

A small smile graced her lips “ the cot would break under our combined weight.” she yawns and sits up wrapping the blanket around her body. “what are you doing here Lockdown? Attinger call you yet?” she snipes as she gets onto her feet and walks to the drawer where her clothes were being stashed.   
  
“No. not yet anyways my dear Shadow.” he murmurs as he gets up and walks behind her, he pressed his larger holoform against her smaller body. A faint blush creeps against her skin “but, that doesn't mean I won't go to him...” he murmurs as he roughly moves her to the beanbag and forced her down onto the soft fabric.

 

She gasps as Lockdown man handles her to the beanbag. A blush shows on her face as the blanket drops from her front reveling a severely burned abdomen and legs. He covers her body with his, Lockdown silently watching her body's reactions. He ran a hand over her middle “who did this?” he asks, green eyes looking up at her brown ones. “Megatron. Insubordination. These scars were by his doing and I wear them proudly.” she replies as she watched him explore the rather sensitive scars. “He was a fool.” Lockdown comments with a low throaty growl. “That he is... He will perish at my hand and no one else. No one gets away with that kind of torture and pain without paying for it.” A smile spreads across Lockdown's lips, “that is why I won't be taking you to our creators. You... deserve to rule. Not be a slave.”

 

he leans forward and kissed her, oh he hadn't had been able to do this to her in months, Derek kept getting in his way when he tried. He lifted her legs to wrap around his jean clad hips, Primus she was beautiful, even in this form. A mutation turned human... no one ever thought of that. He shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it across the room, it landed with a muffled thump as he shrugged off his shirt. Shadow's hands were soon on his black cloth belt and undid the tie. Her soft lips moved against his slightly chapped ones, her hair was splayed on the cloth and hung over the side due to it's length.

 

Her slim hands soon moved to unbutton his jeans, she had a fire in her chest that she didn't quite understand why did she feel this way towards the bounty hunter? Being with Derek... sure there was amazing sex but she didn't feel that fire, that lust that she felt towards the bounty hunter. Lockdown gave a growl as he swatted her hands away from his half unbuttoned pants, short brown hair that was spiked up was falling into his gaze, Shadow reached up and ran her hands through his hair and combed it back.

 

Finally after slightly struggling with his pants he shucked them off and pushed them with his underwear off of his body. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head; his free hand trailed down between her spread legs and touched her rather wet slit, “now, now... what do we have here?” he purrs against her lips as he dipped a finger into her wet slit earning a soft moan from her. “Already wet my dear queen.” he wiggles it around making her moan even more. “Yes...” she breathes out. “but... mmm... make it quick Lockdown.... he'll return in a half our... take me... please....” she breathes out as she wiggles in his grasp.

 

“and who am I to deny such pleads?” he rumbles before removing his hand from her slit. His cock was pierced with a prince albert and a stud or two down the length. He grabs her legs with both hands and lifted them higher as he aligned himself. In one motion he buried himself inside of her. He captures her lips in a searing kiss and muffled her pleasured cry.

 

“lockdown...” she moans softly as he starts to thrust his hips into her, he groans lowly; she was always so tight and warm for him. “Shadow....” he breathes out as he fucks her rough and hard, her body moving with each powerful thrust, he kissed down her neck and shoulder, he knew she put on make up to hide her tattoos from the military and Derek. Boy he would be surprised at how many she had going over her shoulders and chest. “Lockdown... oh frag....” she swears softly as she rocks against the beanbag chair. It was a strange angle but somehow it felt amazing when she got fucked on the plush cloth.

 

He growls as his hips thrust harder and faster into her small and lithe body, he needed to release, something to take the edge off... he knew both of them could go many rounds with one another but he didn't want to get caught... not yet anyways. Soon with a muffled cry he climaxes inside of her, she moans softly as she follows him shortly after. This was a quicky and nothing more, she pants softly as she looks away and tries to regain her breathing. “damn...” she breathes out with a soft chuckle. “we both needed it huh?” she questions as he pulls out of her and gathers his clothes with slightly trembling legs.

 

“indeed.... but I have to go... Attinger is Finally calling.” he rolls is bright green eyes as he puts on the rest of his clothing. Artimis does the same and smirks “Bout time the old man finally called.... what does he want now? Another round with me?” she asks with a smirk. “maybe all four of us?” she purrs before rolling her shoulders and sitting on the cot.

 

Lockdown laughed softly “doubt it... but if he wants another go I'll make sure to let you know.” he comments before walking to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I'll be back in a few days shadow. Try not to get into trouble.” he got a soft laugh “do I ever?” she smirks as she puts on er flying suit. “now. I gotta fly my jet. Have fun.” she comments before striding out of the room like nothing happened... yep she was a keeper alright. Now to see what the old coot wanted him to do. 


	4. The Truth is Neigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Artimis is called back to her commander.

Artimis had returned to a rather fuming Derek, “babe?” she asks softly before noticing the phone in his hand, oh shit.... she looks to her pockets and notices her phone was gone. She shut the door behind her and looked down... she knew she had information about her mission on her phone. She trusted him not to go through it and he had betrayed her. “how long.” his voice rumbled venomously as he leveled a glare at her and had a hurt look on his face “Who is Savoy? Attinger? Lockdown? Artimis, have we been living a lie?” he asks.

 

She looks down and away “no.” she comments a blatant lie, his eyes were hurt when he finally caught onto her words “Don't you Fucking lie to me Artimis! Or is that even your real name!” he roars as he gets up and corners the smaller woman “what are you!” he snarls

 

“I'm human! Your Lover!” she snarls back, her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

 

“really? Then why is this lockdown asking you for a foursome? Huh? No Faithful lover would do that!” he snarls “I doubt you Artemis! Is that your real name!?” he slams a fist beside her head.

 

“NO! I was forced into this life! Attinger Confronted me when I was young and said that he could help me! Please!” she cries out as she shakes under him. “leave.... I Never want to see your face again Artimis....” he snarls before pulling away and storming out of the room. She gives a choked cry before hastily grabbing her things, she noticed her phone thrown onto the cot face down. She grabbed her phone and whimpered as she texted lockdown ::pick me up in five..... mission failed.... he... he found out.:: she texts before grabbing her belongings and clothes and shoves them in a duffle bag. She hastily wrote a note “i will always love you Azungal.” she placed it in her pocket and walked out, trying to keep the tears at bay for now.

 

On the tarmac waited Lockdown's holoform, he grabbed her bag and threw it in the trunk. He wrapped his arms around her “so... he hates you?” he asks against her neck “mhm.... I... I need to get drunk... something... he hates me... god lock....” she murmurs softly as she turns around and kissed his shoulder. She looks up over his shoulder to see a hurting Derek look at them. “lets go...” she murmurs before walking to the passenger side and sits in the plush padding. He soon pulls out and away from base “Attinger is going to kill you Shadow.” he comments blandly “I know.... what does he want? My body? Normally he wants that.” she comments dryly “pretty much... though I think you are going to have another with you.” she sighs and shakes her head. “great....” she mutters softly. “just another op that I have to do.” she bitterly comments.

 

He chuckles softly “Hopefully this will be the last time shadow...” he runs a hand through her hair and looks at her as he pulls up to the office. “go... take the lashing and release your energy. I'll be waiting.” he smiles at her; green eyes watching her as she got out of his alt mode and walks up to the office were her two allies were waiting.


End file.
